Magick Dance
by WhisperInMyDreams
Summary: Double, Double Toil and Trouble. Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubble...Okay so maybe there's no cauldron, but there is a close group of friends that gather on a magickal night to welcome the beginning of spring. A twist is fates mingled with the wonder of Mother Nature has these friends in for a night of amazing things!


**A/N:** I have mentioned previously in a few of my other stories and on my profile that I am indeed a witch. A Wiccan to be exact. In fact I am the High Priestess of a coven of very close friends, and they are usually what inspire some of the fun and spontaneous events in my stories. So, today is the first day of May, also known as Beltane and I really wanted to write something with a little magic in it.

This revolves mostly around the OC's that I've used in other stories and made reference to them having magical abilities as well. Thank you to anyone that is interested in reading this and I ask you not to judge your opinion of our religion just because it includes the word 'witch' We are not in any way, shape or form associated with the devil and are not a type of cult. Wicca is an earth based religion, and I have been happily practicing for almost 22 years now. To any of my fellow witches, Merry Meet and Merry Part until Merry we Meet again. Blessed Be, Lady Willow.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts characters.

Also, this kind of goes along with my story 'Theses Dreams'

 **I had intentions of getting this posted WAY sooner, but the joy of technology means that sometimes it breaks. Finally was able recover some of my lost files (thank the Goddess). Enjoy!**

 **Magick Dance**

"Are you sure they won't mind me tagging along?" Zack asked as Willow moved swiftly past him and placed another pillar candle into the velvet bag she was holding.

"Zack." Willow stood slowly and turned with a smirk on her face towards her best friend of nearly 12 years. "Has the Coven _ever_ minded you tagging along on _any_ of our Sabbats?" she asked as the white candle slid into the bag.

"Well no" Zack said a little shyly as he handed another candle to Willow. "But, I mean there's going to be extra people there as it is"

Willow nodded with a smile as her fingers gripped the candle. "Yeah. Khaos wants Roxas to see what it is that gets Axel so excited every time we cast" she placed the candle in the bag "You've seen our Beltane ritual before. Why are you acting so guilty all of a sudden?"

Zack shrugged his shoulders once as he reached a hand over his neck and rubbed it tenderly. "I dunno. Maybe it's because I didn't sleep so well last night" he said with a sigh.

"Really?" Willow asked as she moved through her bedroom and over to a medium sized cabinet near the window. She pulled one of the wooden doors open and her eyes began to browse the various shelves of labeled ingredients, including herbs, stones and craft tools. "How come?" she reached her hand out and grabbed two small vials labeled 'Cinnamon' and 'Almond'

"Just had a strange dream" Zack sighed as he moved to sit on the edge of Willow's bed and watched as she carefully pulled select items from the cabinet and placed them into the velvet bag. He blinked a few times and shook his head, remembering the vision from the night before.

"Was it a scary dream?" Willow asked as she pulled a crown of brightly colored dried flowers with ribbons woven through them from the door of the cabinet. (I actually am wearing mine right now, ha ha)

"Huh?" Zack looked up from where he had been starring at the floor and watched as Willow carefully placed the crown on her head so that it sat above both of her French braided ponytails sitting over her shoulders.

"I said" Willow sighed with a smile as her hand pushed the cabinet door closed and she walked across the room, stopping to stand in front of Zack "Was it a scary dream that kept you from sleeping well?"

"Nah" Zack shook his head a few times

 _Actually, it had been quite the opposite_ he thought.

Zack watched as one of Willow's hands moved to slide down her braid and twirl the bit of brunette hair sticking out of the end. He was desperately searching his brain for the right words to say without freaking her out. It's not like it was something that should've seemed unusual to him, they had been lovers once. It was their strong bond as partners that had kept them such close friends all these years. It had just seemed strange to him since they hadn't actually been a couple in almost four years.

So why was it that he felt so guilty about a dream?

He looked up into the bright blue eyes of Willow as she stood in front of him in a strapless green dress with wavy layers of soft fabric flowing around her ankles. She wore her pentacle around her neck, but that was usually always on her. Her wrists were adorned with silver and gold bangle bracelets that jingled slightly as her fingers played with the end of her hair. He sighed and could smell the sweet scents of lavender, vanilla and some kind of a berry. His mind swirled with the vision of the erotic dream and he shook his head quickly.

His eyes stopped on a strange sight. "What's that?" Zack asked pointing to a spot in the corner of Willow's room that held a small pile of what looked like purple feathers.

"What?" Willow turned her head to see where Zack was pointing. "Oh, that's just some silly little costume that Emily made for Amirra. I can't get her to wear it though; she just drags it around my room and sleeps with it like a little blanket"

"That explains the breathing thing" Zack said soft under his breath as he looked away from the feathers.

"What was that?" Willow asked turning her attention back to Zack's face.

He looked up and watched as she stared at him and he could not deny the strange feeling forming in his stomach. Zack tried to smile and reassure Willow that everything was alright. "It's nothing. I guess I'm just a little tired and hungry is all"

"All the more reason to come" Willow said with a smile as she bent forward and placed her hand on Zack's knee. "We have a small feast and sit around a bonfire after the ritual"

As Zack lifted his face to meet that of his best friend, he couldn't help but return the warm smile she was beaming at him. For a long moment, they just stared at each other with soft smiles on their faces before Willow leaned forward and rubbed her nose light on the tip of his, a gesture she'd done to him since they were young.

"Alright, alright" Zack said with a soft chuckle as he watched her pull her face back and straighten up. "I will come to the ritual with you"

Willow giggled a little as she watched Zack wiggle his nose from the soft tickling touch. "Works every time" she said with a smile as she winked at him. "C'mon." she held a hand out towards him as her other reached for the velvet bag she'd placed on the bed absentmindedly while they'd been talking.

"Is what I'm wearing okay?" Zack asked as he grabbed Willow's hand and stood from the bed.

"Of course" she said with a soft laugh. "You're always well-dressed Zack"

She glanced up and down his attire of a white t-shirt trimmed in dark blue around the neck and sleeves, black slacks with a studded black belt. Zack could always pull off looking extremely sexy without even trying. She felt a warm heat rise in her cheeks as her eyes had flicked up and down his torso. Willow shook her head with a chuckle as she let go off his hand while she moved past him and walked towards her open door.

"What?" Zack asked from behind her.

"Huh?" Willow asked not looking back, but walking out towards the living room.

"You were laughing about something" Zack said as he watched her move around the room like a little forest nymph. Her green skirt skimming the edges of the furniture as she rushed past them.

Willow stopped in the middle of the room and spun around to face Zack with a smile. "You're gonna think it's ridiculous" she said as she pointed a finger playfully at him.

"Try me" Zack said as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked across the room at Willow.

"Well," she said as she took in a deep breath "Here's what I was chuckling about…I think you can look sexy in anything you wear" Willow spoke as she toyed with one of her ponytails and clicked her bare heels together nervously.

She chewed on her bottom lip as she watched Zack just stand and stare at her. After too many seconds of awkward silence, she let out a sigh as was slightly shocked to hear that Zack had started to laugh under his breath as a smile formed on his face.

"What's so funny?" Willow let go of her hair and stared at Zack as he shook his head back and forth and continued to laugh. "Zack!"

"It's nothing bad, I swear!" He held his hands up as he tried to suppress his laughter. "It's just that…" he said through breaths "I was thinking about the time you were running late, and I made dinner for us. I was wearing my uniform still, boots and all, with one of your frilly kitchen aprons over it" he threw his head back in laughter at the memory. "I even pulled out one of your puffy chef hats!"

"Really?" Willow asked as she walked towards him.

"Yeah" Zack responded as he took a few steps in her direction. "Probably not one of my best looks"

"That night I came home majorly P.O'ed, because they switched my classes around without my knowledge and you had made chicken alfredo for dinner?"

"Yup"

"Well, huh" Willow stopped and grinned at Zack "That explains the sauce stain on the front pocket"

"Sorry 'bout that" Zack said as he scratched the back of his head.

"The only thing I'm sorry about is that I didn't get home in time to see you dancing around the kitchen in one of my aprons and singing into a spatula" she said with a smile.

"What makes you think I was dancing?" Zack asked her

"Because." Willow said with a smile as she stepped on her toes and pecked a quick kiss on one of his cheeks "You've always danced while you were cooking. It's one of the sweet things that made me fall in love with you"

Willow had quickly turned and had her back to him as she moved over to grab her cell phone from the side table, a familiar jingle making the small device bounce with vibration. She didn't see the smile that Zack was beaming at her back as a soft pink color rose in his cheeks.

"Emily's on her way up" Willow said as she turned back around still looking down at her phone. She hit a few buttons and dropped the device into the velvet bag.

She stepped past him and began to walk towards the door, still holding the velvet bag in her hand when she felt one of his hands squeeze her shoulder. Willow stopped her feet and turned her head to see what it was that Zack wanted, when she was taken by surprise of him pressing his lips light onto hers.

Unable to form any kind of thought in her mind, Willow heard as the bag fell from her fingers and landed with a _clunk_ on the floor as the candles, oils and herbs clanked together. She turned her body so she was facing him and felt her arms lift slowly to wrap around his neck as she closed her eyes and pressed her mouth harder on his, deepening the kiss. She heard as Zack sighed and felt the slack in his chest pressed against hers as her eyes remained closed and she kissed around his mouth, soft and strange at first but slowly flooding her memories with touches that she had once enjoyed so much.

She heard a soft moan as his lips rumbled light on hers and she smiled soft against his touch. His hands roamed slowly from her shoulders towards her hips and she made no attempt to stop them. Instead she dug her fingers light into his scalp as he continued to kiss around her chin and moved towards her right ear. She could feel both the warm heat of his breath as he panted softly close to the shell of her ear and the frantic thumping of his chest as his heart raced and he pressed closer to her.

"Willow" Zack whispered soft in her ear, the rush of hot air making her pant as her eyes stayed shut.

"Hmm?" she mumbled low in her throat.

Zack let his hands roam around her hips, tugging light at the fabric and tracing small circles with his fingers "Do you want me to stop?"

Willow slid her hands from his hair to place them on either side of his face, opening her eyes and drawing his attention directly to her. She said in a soft yet solid tone one word that Zack would carry in his heart for the rest of his life; "Never"

She brought his face to hers once more, pressing their lips together. In the haste of the kiss, she felt his arms tighten around her as his kissed her back with a fury mixed with need and want. Willow ran her fingers up into his hair, loving the soft purring sounds that Zack made low in his throat as she drug her fingers light down his scalp. All the while he made sure to pay extra special attention to where his hands remained planted on her hips; feeling the way they swayed slightly as she moved around his face, meeting his mouth kiss for kiss.

He was savoring every lustful second of her body wrapping around to become more a part of him when he felt a strange flutter within his chest and realized that his breathing had become rather erratic. Zack felt as her tongue explored the roof of his mouth, her eyes closed as he blinked a few times, half tempting to pinch himself just to be sure this too wasn't another dream. His hands grabbed around her hips and moved down to her buttocks to give them a quick squeeze. He heard Willow squeal, and couldn't help the chuckle that crossed his lips.

Willow pulled her face back and gazed just inches in front of his. She was breathless but still couldn't help the stare that overcame her. She was making-out with her best friend, who also happened to be her ex! Something she hadn't done in over 4 years.

"Zack" she whispered to him.

He just rubbed his nose against the tip of hers and smiled.

"What're we doing?" Willow asked as she continued to stare into Mako infused eyes that sparkled back at her.

"I'm not entirely sure" Zack replied with a shrug "But I like it"

Willow nodded her head light a few times, the motion causing their noses to rub together once more. "Me too" she smiled and chuckled lightly.

There was a soft knock on the door and she heard Zack sigh and look down at the floor, causing a soft quaff of raven hair to tickle her nose. Willow cleared her throat a little. "That'll be Emily" she whispered as her hands smoothed over his head.

"Yeah"

She heard his voice soft and felt as he began to let go of her waist. He ran his hands down the front of his slacks before straightening up and running them through his hair as he let out a breath.

"Are you alright?" Willow asked him lightly as she tugged on one of her braids.

Zack just nodded a few times before he smiled soft and turned to pick up the bag that Willow had dropped. "Yeah. I'm good" he said as he held the bag out to her.

Willow reached out her free hand and grabbed the velvet bag from Zack, suddenly feeling the weight of it as her head spun a little more than she had noticed before. "Thanks" she nodded.

The knocking came again followed by a "Hellllloooo?" and Willow shook her head a few times hoping to clear any fog.

"C'mon" She watched as Zack held out a hand to her. "Let's go get set up for your moonlit dance tonight"

Willow smiled and took the hand of her best friend as he moved towards the door of their apartment. Something felt different in the air all of a sudden. But at the same time it felt good. She made a mental note to meditate more on the situation and see what the outcome would be.

Willow waited for Zack to open the door and embrace Emily in a tight hug, picking her up as he always did, before he set her down and she turned to her other bestie and hugged her sister. She watched as Emily shook her little brown suede bag and smiled at her.

"Merry Meet sister" They both said it at the exact same time and all three began to laugh as they stood in a circle of bonded friendship and enjoyed the magick that was slowly beginning to fill the air. Yup, it was certain that something special was going to happen tonight, and Willow and Zack had no idea how wonderful it would be yet.

~)0(xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox)0(~

"Are you sure we're going to the right spot?" Brae asked for the umpteenth time as she looked at the small piece of paper in her hands with delicate writing scribed across it.

"Yeah babe" Reno reassured her once more. "Willow said she found the perfect clearing not too far out of town. We just have to take this dirt road to get there"

Brae gazed out the window at the endless sea of trees that surrounded both sides of the road. Reno's yellow Hummer drove effortlessly down the pothole laden road. She felt the bumps as they bounced noisily along. She ran her hands down the front of her flowy bronze skirt, loving the way it caught the beams of light on the window and made her skirt sparkle.

In the back, Ali and Ahna were having a conversation with Ahna's older sister Leia. The three were talking about the last time they had all been together and cast and how exciting it felt. Tonight would be even better because for the first time in a long time the entire Coven was able to get together, including Ahna's sister Leia who attended a university outside of Midgar.

Brae squinted her eyes as she looked closer out the window. "Looks pretty secluded. How did Willow even find this place?"

"She knows the owners, some old farmer and his wife. They live alone now and enjoy her visits" Reno said turning around a corner that opened to a large field.

All of the girls gasped at the sight before them. The field rolled with seemed like miles of small purple flowers that filled the air with an amazing smell.

"Oh, a lavender farm!" Ali exclaimed as she inhaled a deep breath and smiled out the window.

"No wonder Willow visits them so often" Ahna added as she looked out the window and enjoyed the spectacular view

Brae looked at Reno still driving before turning slightly in her seat to talk to the girls "Okay, how come everyone knows this besides me?" she asked out loud

"Willow talks about the Sweetley's all the time" Ali responded taking her eyes from the field to look at Brae.

"They're farmers?" Brae asking a little shocked and turned back around.

"Well yeah" Ahna responded

"What'd you think they were Brae?" Leia asked curiously, her chocolate eyes taking in the fields and the quaint little farmhouse that it surrounded.

Brae shrugged her shoulders as Reno pulled around the last small curb and entered a long dirt driveway where four other vehicles were already parked. "I dunno, bakers?"

Reno shook his head and chuckled. "Nice babe" He pulled into a spot between Willow's forest green Trailblazer and Angeal's metallic Avalanche. "Looks like we're the last to arrive" he said putting the Hummer in park and reaching for the key.

"Per usual" Brae grumbled under her breath as she let loose her seatbelt.

"Hey better late than never" Ali leaned forward and picked up her energy drink from the cup holder and pushed the door open.

As they all stepped out and onto the fragrant grounds of the lavender farm, the girls smoothed down the fronts of their skirts or dresses and headed to the back of the Hummer to retrieve their supplies. They had each grabbed a bag and were turning around when they heard a couple of voices happily walking towards them.

"No, I think it would be too weird to go sky clad tonight Mari"

They recognized the peppy voice as that of their friend Rayna who was walking up with her previous college roommate Mari-Kata. Both girls were smiling as they held the hems of their long flowy dresses, semi similar to that which Willow had dressed in. The only difference was they had straps and Rayna wore an aqua shade of blue while Mari-Kata had a navy tone to hers.

"But we used to go sky clad at UofZ all the time Ray." Mari-Kata said with a grin on her face

"Yeah, but we were by the ocean…not a city farm. And not with so many spectators!" Rayna responded as her barefoot kicked a rouge acorn away from her toes.

"Ahh, the good ol' days" Mari-Kata said as she looked up towards the sky as if reminiscing "The parties, the yummy guys, and the kick-ass local band at Zandoli U."

As they watched the two approach the group of cars and continue talking they started to walk towards them.

"Yeah I remember Zandoli" Rayna said with a sigh "The constant partying got me kicked out of the sorority because I couldn't keep my grades up, you changed your majors and moved to Banora and I transferred on a whim to Midgar hoping my transcripts would get me in" she had been shaking her finger the whole time at her friend. "Barely"

"But you still love me!" Mari -Kata turned and hugged her friend tightly, almost knocking them over and bringing their attention to the small group heading towards them.

"Hey guys!" They said in unison and raised a hand to wave cheerfully. "Merry Meet!"

As the girls each embraced each other, they could hear the voices of other members ring out in laughter and cheers from behind the large pole barn.

~)0(xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox)0(~

"Axel, you're gonna give that poor bird a heart attack!"

A small redheaded girl was calling out as she stood between Roxas and Angeal and watched Axel attempt to mount the large yellow bird once more.

"Oh relax Anexarette, he's just having a little fun while everyone else finishes the set-up" Angeal crossed his arms and leaned over to say in the girls ear.

"Anexa is just fine Angeal" she turned her crystal blue eyes to him and said matter-of-factly. The breeze blew her long burgundy locks from her face before setting back to rest on the shoulders of her lacey purple bodice. She ran a hand up to secure her dried flower crown and huffed at the boys. "Well, if he hurts himself, he better not expect a member to take him to hospital" she said as she stomped away.

Roxas and Angeal watched as she headed back around the barn to where they were preparing the circle and setting up the Altar. Roxas shook his head with wonderment and watched as she disappeared on the other side. His green and tan ensemble made him stand out next to Angeals all black attire.

"Why is it that she's a member of their Coven exactly?" he asked under his breath as he leaned towards Angeal

"Her, Willow and Emily go way back" Angeal replied

"Yeah, but she's so snarky" Roxas said before turning back to watch Axel, who had finally got on a large chocobo and was whooping as he held on to its back feathers.

Angeal just nodded as he watched the wild scene before them. He smiled, because given the fact that the large bird was _warking_ and kicking furiously, Axel still somehow managed to stay on it easily enough. His long limbs wrapping around the birds mid-section as his hands held tight around its long neck.

"Yeah Axel!" Roxas shouted as he cupped his hands around his mouth.

"What the hell is all the racket over here?!"

The two males standing and watching the scene before them turned their heads to see three sets of eyes staring at them, the dimming of the sun shining orange behind their heads.

One of the sets was familiar, as they were the silver tint of Khaos'. Another, bright blue of their friend Zane, whom had agreed to come along after hearing his girlfriend Amberella was going out with her friends for the night. The last pair, also belonged to the deep voice that had asked the question; Xerces. He was the High Priest, and the only other male member of the Coven. His dark brown eyes were gazing between Roxas and Angeal.

All Roxas could think to do in that moment was point a single finger in the direction of Axel and the chocobo. As soon as the attention was directed towards the redhead, he fell of the bird landing on the ground with a cloud of dust around him as the disgruntled bird ran to the other side of the pin.

"Axel!" Khaos shouted as he ran towards his boyfriend. Roxas was right on his heels, having concern for his best friend.

When they reached the fence line, both where shocked to see that Axel was lying on the ground clutching his sides in a fit of laughter.

"That has to be some kind of new record!" Axel yelled as he threw a fist into the air. "Whoo eee that was fun!"

"What were you thinking?"

Axel turned his head to see Khaos jumping over the fence, his long black ponytail swinging behind him as he leaped with ease. "Do you know how deadly those birds can be when provoked?" he asked walking towards Axel.

"I do now" the redhead said with a smirk as he pushed himself up to a sitting position. He waited as Khaos extended a hand out and gripped around his wrist, letting himself be pulled to his feet.

"You're covered in dirt and grass" Khaos said as he started to dust the debris from the front and back of Axel's attire.

Axel just shrugged once as he shook his red spikes a few times "It'll add to the earthly effect of the ritual tonight"

Khaos smiled and shook his head "You're such a smart ass!"

"But that's why you love me, right?" Axel grinned at him.

Khaos couldn't stay mad at Axel, no matter how freaked out he had been. He leaned in a kissed the sly redhead quick on the lips before lacing his fingers with him and pulling him back towards the fence. "C'mon. We're nearly ready"

~)0(xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo)0(~

"That candle goes over here" Willow pointed as she stood at the front of a large and highly decorated Altar.

"Isn't this a bit much?" asked a young woman with light brown skin, dark chocolate eyes and black wavy hair that fell to the middle of her back. She handed Willow the last of the large white pillar candles before running her hands down the front of her flowy, leafy green dress.

Willow chuckled as she placed the candle onto the middle of a large clay pentacle. "Of course not Journee! It's been way too many moons since we've all been able to cast together"

"Yeah. This is going to be so much fun!" a smaller girl with dark cherry hair twisted into dreadlocks that reached her waist grinned from behind light hazel eyes as she stepped up next to Journee. Her bodice and ankle length skirt were green as well, but a more coppery organic shade.

"That's the spirt Ashlyn" Emily said as she hip-bumped the girl and placed a wooden bowl of dried flowers tied with white and green ribbons on the Altar in front of the two.

"Actually," Ashlyn turned to Emily with a smile and fixed her flower crown around her head as she watched the strawberry blonde wipe her hands down the front of her blood red, strapless dress before crossing her arms in front of her "Brae and Anexa are the Spirit. Journee and I are Earth"

Emily blew a raspberry at her before turning with a chuckle as she heard the sound of a high five behind her.

The Altar looked amazing! Willow walked around and rubbed her fingers down the large center candles, holding a vial of the oil in her other hand. Soon the soft scents of cinnamon and almond were mixing with the various flowers, herbs, salts and incense that had already been lain out.

"Anything I can help out with?" she heard the whisper close to her ear and turned with a smile.

"Yeah, actually could you go and round up the guys for me Zack?" she asked as she watched Brae, Ali, Ahna, Leia, Rayna, Mari-Kata, and Reno walk into the group.

Zack nodded once with a smile and turned on his heel heading for the barn where he was sure he'd seen Angeal standing upon first arriving.

"I've made some sweet tea and set out some lemon and lavender cookies for when you guys need a break"

Several heads turned to the voice of an elderly woman with gentle gray eyes and long silver hair tied into a braid was walking towards them and smiling warmly.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Sweetley" Willow smiled up at her.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all dear, and I've told you several times, call me Rose. None of this _Mrs._ nonsense!" the old woman chuckled and delighted when several of the girls did as well.

"Yes, of course. Thank you Rose" Willow smiled cheerfully.

Rose Sweetley nodded once with a smile "Now, Charlie has already laid out several bundles of fire wood, but the axe is on the stump if more is needed"

"You guys are too generous" Willow said as she moved around the Altar table, holding the hem of her dress up and stepping over to give the woman a hug.

She felt as her back was rubbed gently a few times and a light kiss placed on her cheek before she stepped back. "Well, my husband and I do so enjoy your visits. It can get pretty lonely out here"

"Are you going to watch the ritual tonight?" Emily asked as she stepped over to the southernmost corner of the Altar.

Rose waved her hand a couple of times "Oh, no dearie. Thank you, but it's becoming terribly late and I'm afraid these olds bones just can't stay up past sunset anymore. I'm going to have a quiet dinner with Charlie before we tuck in for the night."

The elderly woman waved at the group and turned to head back up to the house. When Willow saw that she noticed the guys all walking up, she watched as Zack quickly moved over to give the woman a gentle hug and kissed her on the cheek. He must have said something to her, because she laughed a few times before reaching up and patting Zack light on his cheek a few times. All the while, Willow just beamed a smile from where she stood watching them.

"Should we grab our robes?"

"Wha…?" Willow was distracted and turned to see Ali and Ahna walking towards her. "Oh! Yeah." She spun and quickly moved over to the ancient oak tree when a large tote was sitting under it.

She pulled the lid off and began calling forth her Coven members as the guys finally joined the group.

"Journee and Ashlyn" she called out as held up two emerald green velvet robes with hoods and long capes. After they bowed and grabbed their robes, Willow reached down and pulled up another set.

"Ali and Leia" All but two of the robes held the same design, just varied in color. These two happened to be white

"Emily and Ahna" She extracted two dark red robes and handed them to the girls.

"Khaos, Mari-Kata and Rayna" Willow pulled three blue robes from the crate.

"Brae and Anexa" The final color for her cover to wear was a deep shade of purple.

Willow carefully pulled the shimmering gold robe lined in black from the box and waited as Xerces came to stand beside her. "Blessed Be" she said handing him the heavy robe. He bowed before her before standing and kissing each of her cheeks.

The last robe to be pulled from the crate was shimmering like diamonds in her hands as she pulled the silver material from the box. She wrapped it around her shoulders, moving her braids back and securing the clear stud at the base of her throat. She looked over to see that Xerces had his on already and was holding a hand out to wait for her. Smiling, Willow placed her palm lightly onto his and looked forward as they watched the members begin to light candles and censors. All standing barefoot in the cool grass as the setting sun turned the sky into a spectacle of dark purples, pinks and oranges.

She saw that all members were robed and standing near the Altar that represented their element.

Journee and Ashlyn were Earth.

Ali and Leia were Air.

Emily and Ahna were Fire.

Khaos, Rayna and Mari-Kata were Water.

Brae and Anexarette were Spirit.

Xerces took his place at the front of the Altar as High Priest.

Willow stood proudly next to him in her place as High Priestess.

It was a true splendor that they had all formed such an amazing Coven.

The light of the candles flickered in the soft breeze and danced as the smoke of the censors swirled around them.

"Is this when the magick stuff starts?" Roxas leaned towards Axel and whispered as quietly as he could.

Axel nodded with enthusiasm from where he stood next to Angeal. Zane was on the opposite side of Angeal.

"This is where all the fun begins" Zack leaned down, standing on the other side of Roxas and winked. Reno was standing on the opposite of Zack. All six just stood quietly near the circle of friends and looked on with amazement.

 **To Be Continued…**

Okay so this is running a bit longer than I was thinking it would, so I've decided to cut into 2 or possibly 3 parts. I've got some fun stuff I wanna do with this one but not sure yet if I'll put those as separate one-shots. Thanks so much again to any readers. Blessed Be!


End file.
